theboondocksfandomcom-20200213-history
Dubois Family
The members of the Dubois family — Tom (husband), Sarah (wife), and Jazmine (daughter) — are fictional characters and featured players in Aaron McGruder's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Boondocks_%28comic_strip%29 Boondocks comic strip] and animated TV series. They live across the street from the main characters, the Freeman family — Robert and his grandsons, Huey and Riley. Tom Thomas Lancaster Dubois, a wealthy and mild-mannered black man, is an assistant district attorney and close friend of Robert Freeman. Tom, being non-confrontational and skittish by nature, adheres strictly to the law, particularly due to his irrational fear of being sent to prison and anally raped as explained in the episode A Date With The Health Inspector. This fear originated when Tom was exposed at a very young age to a movie depicting a violent prison rape. The fear developed to such a degree that Tom refused to participate in even the slightest of legal infractions (even those that are not punishable by a prison sentence) as a youth and throughout adulthood. His job as a prosecuting attorney is ironic: He essentially sends other people (mostly black men) to the fate he himself most fears. Tom's hobbies include singing and playing the piano, and he once dreamt of becoming a successful recording artist. He also played basketball on his Ivy League college team, Princeton University but, as Sarah points out, he was mostly a bench warmer. He is depicted as somewhat of a goober and a wet blanket in social situations, since he seems unable to truly lighten up. He and his wife are active members of the NAACP and demonstrate a strong understanding of the struggles of African Americans, much as Huey does. Huey is more proactive and confrontational in his approach and generally questions to what degree the NAACP helps African Americans. Furthermore, Huey views Tom as part of the white power structure that he detests (i.e., part of the "system"). Riley's interactions with Tom are few and far between. Huey shows Tom respect as an elder. Riley, as with most adults he encounters, does not, and this leaves him prone to clash with Tom as he often clashes with his own grandfather. He was also temporarily possessed by the spirit of Colonel H. Stinkmeaner in the episode, Stinkmeaner Strikes Back. Sarah Sarah is the least prevalent character from the Dubois family. She, like her husband, is liberal and fiercely political. She focuses her efforts on political action against the conservative parties. She is incredibly casual about her interracial marriage, even going so far as to joke about it when Tom is mocked and attacked for it. Sarah is a member of the NAACP and a self-proclaimed "crusader for black rights." Sarah is shown to be much more playful and low-key than Tom, which leads to strains on their relationship (such as when he refused to lighten up and have a little extra wine on their anniversary due to his prison rape phobia). She is hinted to be somewhat sexually frustrated. She and Tom have also clashed over her support for Ralph Nader. Jazmine Jazmine Dubois is a typical naïve and innocent ten-year-old bi-racial girl, which, to her chagrin, makes her an object of ridicule for Huey and Riley. She is the most prominent child in the show other than the Freeman boys. Though Huey takes pleasure in ripping on her both subtly and conspicuously, she considers him to be a close friend. It is hinted that she has a slight crush on him. Huey, however, does not reciprocate. He has shown a willingness to empathize with her on occasion, however, and tends to avoid being mean just for the sake of it. Most of the time, when he tears into her, it is his way of dealing with her ignorance and naïveté in what could be construed as an unnecessarily cruel way to try to enlighten her. Though such attempts usually fail, he remains patient and tolerant with her. Another sign of friendship she shows is that she applauds enthusiastically for Huey's unchanged "Black Jesus" play, unlike Granddad and Riley, who fell asleep during it. Jazmine seems to mistake Santa Claus for Jesus Christ. This is an example of McGruder satirizing the unseen effects that parents lying to children can have, as well as a possible reference to Linus and the Great Pumpkin of Peanuts, which McGruder admires. Jazmine has trouble accepting the fact that she is Multiracial, wishing her hair to be straight instead of puffy and Afro-like. She shows some disdain for her father, not caring when he is beaten up and wanting Usher to be her father.